Quand la colère nous guide là où on ne s'y attend pas
by liliymoon
Summary: Quand Stiles se met en colère, son inconscient est là pour le ramener dans le droit chemin.
1. Chapter 1

Encore une fois, Stiles écoutait Scott lui raconter les malheurs qu'ils venaient de vivre au lycée aujourd'hui, lorsqu'Allison l'avait totalement ignoré, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Ecouter n'était pas le verbe approprié, il l'entendait, des bribes de phrases, des mots qui attiraient son attention, mais en réalité, il n'avait que faire des monologues perpétuels de son meilleur ami sur son ex petite copine. Allison et lui s'étaient séparés il y à un mois de cela et Scott ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Sa vie et celles des autres loups garous étaient en jeu, mais il voulait prendre le risque et la récupérer. Stiles faisait mine de s'intéresser à la conversation en plaçant ici et là quelques « hum hum » ou encore « je comprends ». Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, courir le plus loin possible, dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le retrouver et hurler la colère qu'il contenait et qui le rongeait. Le jeune homme était mal, personne ne semblait s'en être rendue compte, personne sauf peut être l'Alpha, qui depuis quelques temps se montrait moins dur avec lui. Cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire, Derek était peut être dans ses bons jours, mais cela redonnait à Stiles cette lueur d'espoir que malgré tout, quelqu'un se préoccupait toujours de lui. Après une bonne heure à se forcer d'être courtois, il demanda à Scott de partir, prétextant un mal de tête et une fatigue plombante s'abattant sur lui. Son ami prit son sac et quitta la pièce avec la certitude que Stiles ne lui disait pas tout.

Une fois le repas terminé, le jeune garçon décida d'aller faire un tour. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, sauf lorsqu'il entendait par « inadvertance », un appel sur la radio de son père. Automatiquement il appelait Scott et tout deux partaient à l'aventure. Mais ce soir là, Stiles désirait être seul, la nuit était fraiche et le vent doux. La lune se cachait derrière les nuages et le silence d'or semblait plus lourd que le plomb. Il marchait sans aucune destination préalablement définie. Il errait sans but aucun, ses pieds le mèneraient là où ils s'arrêteraient. Les brindilles se brisaient sous ses pas lourds et de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche. Une odeur particulière mais familière lui chatouillait le nez, il reconnaissait ces arbres, ce bois, ces bruits effrayants mais rassurants à la fois. Sans avoir même le besoin de lever les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Stilinski. Ses pieds s'étaient arrêter, il savait parfaitement où il était. Il secoua la tête machinalement comme pour se dire à lui-même « J'y crois pas, qu'est ce que je fous là. Il y à des dizaines d'endroit où j'aurais pu me retrouver seul, mais non. Il fallait que mon inconscient me mène dans ce bois, devant cette maison. » Il commença à rebrousser chemin, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour se laisser aller à lâcher ses nerfs qui ne tenaient plus que par la fatigue.

-Scott est en danger ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Cette question pourtant anodine, venait de déclencher une vague de colère en lui. Scott, Scott toujours et encore Scott. Celui sur lequel se fondaient tous les espoirs. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste de l'épuisement. Un ras le bol, un trop plein qui ne demandait qu'à s'évacuer. Derek qui était sur le pas de la porte pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était la première fois que le loup le sentait si en colère et si désireux de cogner dans quelque chose. Mais il le laissa là et rentra dans le manoir sans aucun mot en direction de Stiles qui se tenait toujours dos à celui-ci.

Les larmes montèrent soudain, une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge et il se mit à courir sans s'en rendre compte. Il évitait les arbres de justesse, manquant parfois de tomber, ses pieds se prenant dans les racines apparentes. A bout de souffle il fut contraint de s'arrêter, ses joues étaient froides et humides, il pleurait de colère. Il en voulait tellement à la vie de l'avoir fait comme il était, un simple lycéen hyperactif qui parlait souvent trop. Il voulait qu'on le remarque pour ce qu'il était vraiment, pas parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Scott McCall ou parce qu'il était le fils du Shérif. Il avait tellement à donner, tellement à offrir, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Tout le monde comptait sur lui alors que lui…ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il avait du mal à respirer, des cris de rage sortaient de sa gorge, il tapait dans tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui il se figea. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Un loup garou pour sur, mais, même s'il était au plus mal et que sa vie ne lui plaisait plus, il ne voulait pas basculer dans le monde de la lycanthropie. Il voulait rester humain, vieillir et vivre comme un humain. Il n'aurait échangé sa condition contre rien au monde, sauf peut être pour la vie d'un être cher. En se retournant, il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas un loup garou qui se tenait face à lui. Enfin si s'en était un, mais pas de ceux qui l'auraient mordu sans vergogne. Derek le regardait, avec dans les yeux, ce que Stiles pris pour de la compassion.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Stiles avait perdue son ton sarcastique qu'il avait généralement lorsqu'il s'adressait à Derek.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et resta figé, observant le garçon, comme s'il le découvrait sous son vrai jour. Les battements de Stiles se firent plus régulier, son souffle plus constant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il se trouvait en présence du loup garou, ses peurs et ses doutes se dissipaient. Sans doute parce que l'Alpha dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance qui lui manquait. Voyant que ce dernier ne lui répondait pas, il lui tourna le dos, essuyant les dernières larmes qui ne s'étaient pas encore évaporées. Puis il laissa ses bras ballant, comme épuisé par tant de colère, mais surtout par la course effrénée qu'il venait de faire dans les bois. Il entendit dans son dos Derek se rapprocher de lui, ses pas était lent et certains. Il se positionna aux côtés de Stilinski et pour la première fois, il lui était impossible de savoir ce que celui-ci ressentait. Son cœur semblait battre plus par soucis de survie que pour une réelle émotion, comme si le corps de Stiles était vidé de tout. Il n'aimait pas cela, même si le jeune homme l'exaspérait la plupart du temps, et qu'il pensait souvent à trouver un moyen de le faire taire, il tenait à lui. Il savait que Stiles était le genre de garçon qui n'était que carapace à longueur de temps et qu'il n'était que lui-même que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. C'est comme s'il le connaissait par cœur, comme si seul lui pouvait le comprendre, et cela parce que Derek faisait exactement la même chose. Il mentait, jouait les gros dur et les associable pour se protéger, ce n'était pas souvent une partie de plaisir, mais il avait pris l'habitude que tout le monde le rejette sans chercher à le comprendre. Tout le monde sauf Stiles, seul lui s'inquiétait de savoir comment allait l'Alpha. C'était comme un juste retour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait l'avouer, ils ne s'en n'étaient peut être même pas rendue compte.

Derek tourna la tête en direction de Stiles, celui-ci n'eu aucune réaction, il regardait dans le vague et le loup se demandait à quoi il pensait. Il le dévisageait, d'abord son visage qui était si doux mais si nerveux à la fois, son regard était fatigué et ses joues marquées par le froid. Sa bouche laissait échapper un filet de fumée à intervalle régulier. Ses mains tremblaient, comme si son corps lâchait totalement prise. Le bras de Derek se dirigea machinalement vers celui de Stiles, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du garçon qui après cinq minutes de vide total, semblait enfin ressentir quelque chose. Il ne bougea pas, son regard resta fixé dans le vide, mais son cœur le trahit, il se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse mal. C'est comme s'il revenait à la vie, une chaleur incandescente le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent timidement avec ceux de l'Alpha, ce dernier lui caressant légèrement le dos de la main avec son pouce. Derek n'avait pas quitté Stiles du regard, voyant le visage de celui-ci se décontracter et reprendre la couleur rosé qu'il avait à l'habitude. Il se sentait rassuré de voir qu'il s'était calmé et que sa colère s'était en partie évacuée.

Il aurait du ressentir de la gène, ils se tenaient par la main, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel chez eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait bien et serein, un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas habité depuis si longtemps. Stiles renifla, et pris enfin la peine de posé son regard sur Derek l'instant d'une seconde, il avait repris du poil de la bête et se sentait plus fort à présent. Certes tous ces sentiments qui le rongeaient ne l'avaient pas quitté, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, et que depuis l'arrivée du loup garou dans sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Il serra la main de Derek un peu plus fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'a tenait toujours. L'Alpha se mit alors face à Stiles, le forçant à le regarder, il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était là, que même si cette situation était plus qu'étrange pour tout deux, il ne comptait pas l'expliquer. C'était comme ça et si cela se passait maintenant, c'est que ça devait arriver.

-Je suis épuisé. Le souffle court et quelque peu saccadé, Stiles avait parlé.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que l'Alpha voulait lui faire passer à travers son regard, qui n'était plus compatissant comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé, mais doux. Le jeune garçon, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent les siens. Il baissa la tête, ayant toujours peur de la réaction que Derek pourrait avoir s'il allait trop loin. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, son souffle chaud caressait le visage de Stiles, ils n'étaient à présent qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et sentir son corps trembler de désir et de peur. Lui aussi avait peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce qu'il se passait, peur de mal s'y prendre. Il se sentait vulnérable, cela aurait du le mettre hors de lui, car un Alpha a toujours le contrôle de la situation, hors là, il avait perdue pieds.

Stiles leva enfin la tête, ses yeux se plongèrent timidement dans ceux de Dereck, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de pleurer. De laisser les larmes couler à flots sur ses joues, mais rien ne se produisit. Ses lèvres n'étaient séparées de celles de l'Alpha que par un mince espace que ce dernier combla par un léger mouvement de tête en avant. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, puis se touchèrent, et finirent par ne faire qu'une. Il n'y avait dans ce baiser aucune animosité, tout n'était que tendresse. Stiles sentait monter en lui ce qui était là dans un coin de son cœur depuis la première rencontre avec Derek. Sa main droite se contracta sur les phalanges du loup, il ne pensait plus à rien, il laissait ce sentiment l'envahir sans y mettre aucune barrières. Lorsque la langue du jeune homme effleura la lèvre supérieure de l'Alpha, celui-ci sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Sa main droite se nicha instinctivement au creux du cou de Stiles, sa peau était douce et froide, mais au contact de sa main celle-ci se réchauffa. Il eu une légère pression pour rapprocher le corps du garçon vers le siens, il voulait le sentir contre lui. Ses instincts de loup garou reprirent le dessus et une chaleur presque insupportable l'habitait à présent, son baiser se fit plus animal, plus violent, il laissa échapper un grognement. Cela aurait du effrayer Stiles mais cela provoqua l'effet contraire, il resserra son étreinte encore plus que le loup auparavant, sa main droite parcourait maintenant son dos, remontant jusque sa nuque. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il du s'armer d'une volonté de fer pour se convaincre de reprendre son souffle. Une demi-seconde suffit et ses lèvres revinrent se coller immédiatement à celles de l'Alpha, c'était un feu ardent qui se consumait en lui. Il sentait ses mains sur ses hanches et Derek même si son emprise était animal, restait incroyablement doux, il profitait de chaque contact qu'il y avait entre leur deux corps. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus affectueux, leur lèvres finirent enfin par se détacher l'une de l'autre.

Stiles était à bout de souffle, son corps tremblait, ses yeux restèrent fermer encore quelques secondes, comme pour profiter encore un peu de ce moment irréel. Derek colla son front contre le siens, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches remontaient petit à petit pour arriver jusqu'au visage du jeune homme. Il sentait son souffle saccadé sur son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Que c'était t'il passé ? Qu'est ce qui avait poussé Stiles à marcher jusqu'au manoir Hale ce soir là ? Il n'en savait rien, absolument rien. Mais à son souffle qui reprenait un rythme normal, au touché des mains de Derek sur son visage, mais surtout grâce au regard que celui-ci lui lançait, il savait que ce n'était pas par hasard. Il aurait eu tôt ou tard besoin de ça, besoin de lui pour évacuer sa colère. Tout n'était pas réglé, il lui restait encore beaucoup de rancœur envers les gens qui l'entourait et qui ne voyaient en lui que l'adolescent toujours là quand on en n'a besoin. Mais il savait maintenant que quoiqu'il arrive, il aurait toujours un endroit où se réfugier, quelqu'un sur qui compter et quelqu'un pour qui il comptait.


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis cette nuit là, dans la forêt de la maison Hale, la relation entre les deux jeunes gens avait évolué. Mais le comportement de chacun était resté fidèle à leurs personnalités. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, ni ne s'embrassaient. Tout était dans la retenue. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment vivre avec ce nouveau sentiment en eux, qui ne faisait que grandir et prendre possession de leur être chaque minute qui passait. En vérité, du point de vue de Scott par exemple, tout était exactement comme avant, il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami pour l'écouter et sur Derek pour le sauver. Il était tellement absorbé, comme tous les autres, parce ce qu'il lui arrivait à _lui_, qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué si le loup et l'adolescent s'étaient embrassé langoureusement devant ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, à dire vrai, Stiles et Derek ne se parlaient que très peu, ils étaient gênés, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce qu'ils ont ressentis ce jour là n'était plus présent en eux, juste qu'ils préféraient y aller en douceur, sans brusquer les choses. C'était difficile pour eux d'expliquer ou même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout avait paru si facile ce soir là, si naturel. Régulièrement, Derek sentait l'odeur de l'adolescent près de chez lui, et il n'attendait qu'une chose, que celui ci ose enfin venir le voir. Il aurait pu faire le premier pas, certes, mais la fierté d'un loup garou n'est elle pas plus grande que celle d'un ado hyperactif ? Derek restait Derek, même avec ces nouveaux sentiments en lui, il restait l'Alpha.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux longues semaines que Stiles se décida enfin à passer le pas de la porte du manoir Hale. Son estomac se tordait de peur et une légère nausée c'était installée en lui. Ses pas raisonnèrent sur le planché brulé, le sol craquait sous ses pieds. Il espérait au fond de lui que le loup ne soit pas là, qu'il soit partit avec sa meute pour un entrainement surprise. Mais lorsqu'il vit Derek les bras croisés, vêtu de son éternelle veste en cuire en haut des marches, il se dit que c'était le moment d'agir comme un homme et de laisser ses peurs derrière lui. Pour la première fois, l'Alpha, même s'il savait mieux le cacher, avait plus peur que Stiles, son cœur battait vite, bien trop vite. Il descendit quelque marches avant de s'arrêter et d'ordonner d'un signe de tête au jeune garçon qu'il devrait plutôt monter. Ce dernier s'exécuta, montant les marches avec attention, pour avoir un minimum de temps, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Derek. Car il ne savait pas, il était entré chez lui sans même savoir pourquoi, il avait juste besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais mais il lui manquait, les sautes d'humeur du loup garou lui manquait. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda avec un sourire gêné mais sincère et le suivit jusque dans son antre. Rien n'avait changé, seul un grand matelas habillait la pièce, il faisait sombre et froid, un froid qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Un silence de plomb régnait maintenant, seules leurs respirations résonnaient à un rythme différent. Celle de Derek se faisait bien plus rapide et saccadée que celle de Stiles qui lui respirait avec calme. Ce dernier se rapprocha timidement du loup ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'avait jamais connue ça. A part pour Lydia, Stiles n'avait jamais éprouvé des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il devait apprendre à gérer tout ça, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas destiné a n'importe qui. Ils étaient destinés à Derek, sans doute l'homme le plus mystérieux qui ne lui ai été donné de rencontrer jusqu'ici. Il s'assied sur le bord du matelas près à partir si jamais le loup le lui demandait. Mais celui-ci vint le rejoindre. Une fois l'un à côté de l'autre, la tension disparue petit à petit. Stiles donna un coup d'épaule au loup pour que celui-ci le regarde enfin. Son regard était timide, cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais le jeune garçon n'en pris pas compte. Au contraire, cela le rassurait de voir que Derek était aussi perdu que lui et que ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir là ne le laissait pas indifférent, qu'il n'allait pas nier.

-Je…je passais juste pour savoir comment tu allais, si tu allais bien, si ça allait quoi.

Cette phrase maladroite eu raison de Derek qui ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire.

-Je me demandais parce que…enfin tu sais depuis l'autre soir on ne c'est pas vraiment parlé tous les deux et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien par chez toi. Si ta vie de chef de meute se déroulait comme tu le voulais et si …

-Je vais bien Stiles. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

-Et bien mis à part Scott qui ne voit toujours pas que j'existe autrement que pour lui servir de psy, que mon père me bassine pour savoir où j'étais il y à deux semaines, et que j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par exploser dans peu de temps…

Stiles n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek pris sa main et la serra avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve quand il le voulait. Il savait que ça n'allait pas pour Stiles, qu'il était sur le point de non retour et que c'était la raison de sa venue. Il n'était pas là pour savoir comment allait le loup, il voulait qu'on le lui demande. Sentir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui, qu'il comptait, tout comme lors de cette soirée dans les bois. Stiles ne savait pas comment faire pour aller de l'avant, il était perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient plus noires que jamais. Son refuge était donc Derek, celui qui, même après la mort de sa famille, avait réussis à resté sur de lui et avait puisé dans sa haine et sa tristesse pour devenir le meilleur des loups garous.

-En réalité, ça ne va pas. Je peux plus, je ne supporte plus cette vie, elle s'acharne contre moi, à me prouver que je ne suis…qu'un humain.

-Tu n'es peut être qu'humain Stiles, mais tu fais partie de la meute, sans toi nous serions tous perdues. Même si parfois ton débit de paroles à le don de nous exaspérer plus qu'autre chose, tu es intelligent. Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous, on te doit énormément. Et ça il serait peut être temps de t'en rendre compte.

-« Je fais partie de la meute », « Je suis intelligent ». Tu le pense vraiment ? Que je vous aide tout ça ? Que je ne sers pas à rien…

-Je ne dis jamais dès choses uniquement pour faire plaisir. Tout ce que je dis, je le pense et encore plus quand il s'agit de toi. Je sais que je ne te le montre pas, que je ne te remercie que très rarement…

-Jamais !

-Que je ne te remercie _jamais_ pour ce que tu fais, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un être inutile. Ton père à besoin de toi, il ne vit que pour toi, tu es la seule chose qui lui reste, accroche toi à ça. Puis tu as Scott, malgré ce petit passage à vide, il reste ton meilleur ami et ferais absolument tout pour toi. Et tu sais Isaac t'apprécie beaucoup, il aime t'entendre parler pendant des heures sur n'importe quoi, tu es celui qu'il étudie le plus, l'humain qu'il étudie le plus, tu le fascine. Il se demande pourquoi il lui a fallut attendre d'être loup garou pour devenir une personne forte, alors que toi tu l'es de nature.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler autant Hale.

A ces mots, Derek émit un doux rire, exaspérant était bien l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était sans doute la première fois que le loup parlait autant à l'adolescent, mais c'était venu naturellement et il savait qu'il avait réussis à toucher le jeune garçon à sa façon.

-Je vais y aller. Merci Derek.

-Tu es sur ?

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de l'Alpha avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le loup fut surpris mais ne rejeta pas l'ado, ses mains s'agrippèrent au pull de ce dernier. Leur étreinte était comme un besoin, un besoin de l'autre, de sa présence, d'être rassuré. Au bout de deux longues minutes, Stilinski renifla avant de se détacher de Derek, il prit une grande aspiration et se leva. Les larmes étaient toujours là, cette boule qui était si bien logée dans sa gorge depuis plusieurs jours aussi. Mais son cœur, lui, était plus léger, comme si une partie de lui avait refait surface après un long moment de perdition. Il descendit les marches avec un peu plus de confiance qu'à son arrivée et croisa Isaac. Ce dernier lui sourit, ne se demandant pas ce qu'il faisait là, il avait compris, il l'avait sentie et ça depuis qu'il était devenue loup. Mais la vie de son Alpha ne le regardait pas, il devait rester à son rang et ne pas s'immiscer dans sa vie. Stiles se retourna une dernière fois en direction de Derek et lui sourit, d'un sourire qui montrait clairement que ce n'était pas fini et que le loup venait d'ouvrir une porte. Celle qui le laissait entrer dans le cœur et la vie de Stiles. Ce n'était plus un jeu pour lui, et cette dernière étreinte avait été une sorte de démonstration de sentiments, quelque peu maladroite, du jeune homme envers le loup.

Une fois dans sa Jeep, Stiles tourna la clé, mais avant de démarrer il attrapa son téléphone.

-Réponds….

-Allo ?

-Tu es chez toi ?

-Stiles ? Oui pourquoi ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu as un problème ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si ça va très bien. Je serais devant chez toi dans vingt minutes. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

-Euh, oui pas de problème mais…

Stiles raccrocha avant même que Scott n'eu le temps de lui répondre. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Je suis désolé Stiles, vraiment. Mais c'est dur tu sais, de tout gérer en même temps. Le fait d'être un loup garou ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de meilleur ou de plus futé que les autres._

_-A la base…si._

_-Tu m'as compris, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je me rendais bien compte qu'entre nous c'était différent…_

_-Différent ? Vraiment Scott ? Tu m'ignore ou alors ne me parle que quand tu en as besoin. Je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami, mais je ne te supporte plus. Tu sais très bien que je suis le roi du « je fais semblant d'aller bien pour que personne ne s'inquiète ».Hors la, je ne prenais même plus la peine de me cacher et tu n'as rien vu ! Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami mais à part Allison plus rien ne compte pour toi. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai tenté de te parler? Putain Scott qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse exactement pour que tu m'écoute et que tu te rendes enfin compte que je ne suis pas UNIQUEMENT la personne à qui tu peux tout confier ? Je ne comprends même pas comment je fais pour être encore là, à me plier en quatre pour que notre amitié continue, alors que tu n'as même pas fait un pas vers moi durant ces dernières semaines. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai enduré ? Tu parles de toi, mais JE suis autant impliqué que toi dans tout ce foutu bordel. Mon meilleur ami est un loup garou et est tombé raide dingue de la fille d'un chasseur…de loup garou ! La fille que j'aimais se fichait éperdument de moi, mon père a perdu son travail à cause de moi puis l'a récupéré. Je ne sais jamais ce qui peut me tomber dessus, je suis toujours sur mes gardes, même si Gérard est censé être mort nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps ce qui me fou les boules vu que c'est un psychopathe de première qui n'hésite pas à tuer dès qu'il en à l'occasion. Je fais tout pour t'aider, pour que tu sois le mieux possible et que tu appréhende tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie avec le plus de facilité possible, je fais des recherches pendant des heures, je te soutiens à mille pour cent, je fais plus du trois quart du boulot concernant notre amitié et j'en peux plus ! Je craque, j'en ai plein le cul Scott, si tu ne fais rien je vais lâcher l'affaire et tout abandonner ! Adieu la vie d'adolescent rongé par la lycanthropie de son meilleur ami, et ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit je sais que tu n'as jamais rien voulue de cela mais moi non plus et pourtant je suis toujours là à tes côtés. Alors je ne te demande qu'une chose de m'écouter ou sinon à moi la belle vie loin de tout ce merdier ambulant et de tous ces loup garou. Bonjour ô toi vie rêvée à me la couler douce pendant que toi et tes petits copains jouerez à la baballe en attendant que la meute d'Alpha ne débarque._

Pour seule réponse, Scott s'avança et pris son meilleur ami dans les bras, d'aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Les mots n'auraient pas été assez forts de toute façon. Il s'en voulait, mais rien n'aurait pu combler le vide que Stiles avait ressentis ces dernières semaines. Ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, c'était être là à l'avenir pour celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne, qui le rendait meilleur et le faisait avancer.

-_Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur pour toi, je ne pensais pas que tu prenais ça autant à cœur._

_-Scott, ce qui te touche me touche trois fois plus, c'est comme ça t'y peux rien et moi non plus._

La colère, ce sentiment qui avait habité le jeune garçon pendant plusieurs semaines c'était dissipé, envolé. Il était plus serein à présent, non pas avec ce nouveau monde qui c'était ouvert à lui quelques mois auparavant, mais avec la manière de prendre la chose. Il monta ensuite dans sa jeep et pris la route qui le mènerait chez lui.

Il était tard, mais en entrant, il vit son père dans son fauteuil fétiche, celui-ci était rentré plus tôt et avait attendu son fils pour manger. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un repas ensemble, entre père et fils. Stiles monta déposer ses affaires avant de redescendre dans la cuisine.

_-Je pensais commander une pizza pour ce soir, comme au bon vieux temps tu te souviens ?_

_-Ok mais avec un max de fromage et commandes en deux je meurs de faim !_

Stiles se jeta sur le canapé avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son humeur du moment. Il voulait parler à son père, après la mort de sa mère, il était devenu son seul pilier, celui qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant. Même si tout s'écroulait autour de lui depuis quelque temps, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son père, et que celui-ci serait capable de tout pour lui. Il choisit un film à regarder, _Dogma,_c'était devenue leur film préféré, ils connaissaient les dialogues par cœur et auraient pu refaire le film sans problèmes à eux seuls. Le jeune homme savait, rien qu'en regardant son père, à quel point il lui faisait plaisir. Son garçon avait grandi, mais il restait son petit garçon, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, le seul souvenir de sa femme. Cette soirée-là fut donc comme avant, pizzas au fromage, télé et fou rire mémorable à la clé, rien de tel pour conforter Stiles dans l'idée qu'à présent, tout allait aller pour le mieux.

_« - Alors, qu'est ce qui te rends si heureux mon fils ? Une fille ? Dis-moi que c'est la petite Martin et je serais aux anges, depuis le temps que j'entends parler d'elle. Tu es né ce nom à la bouche._

_- Euh, non papa, en fait non, ce n'est pas elle. C'est compliqué en ce moment, c'est un tout, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et peut être qu'il serait temps pour moi d'agir une bonne fois pour toute._

_- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je le suis. Je te vois encore comme un petit garçon insouciant alors que tu es devenue un jeune homme insouciant. Dis à ton vieux père ce sur quoi tu as ouvert les yeux. La belle Lydia Martin n'est plus assez bien pour toi ?_

_- Et bien, entre autre oui, c'est ça. C'est totalement ridicule, je ne sais même pas de quoi il en retourne moi-même mais, tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que je peux te parler de tout avec une confiance aveugle._

_- Ca me touche ce que tu dis là_.

Stiles esquissa un sourire gêné mais sincère, ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer à son père était sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à dire.

_- Papa, hum, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, s'il y a un début. Il n'y a plus de Lydia Martin, j'ai compris au bout de onze ans de refus que mes sentiments pour elle ne serait jamais réciproques. Mais, tu te souviens je jour où pour arriver à mes fins j'ai essayé de te faire croire que j'étais gay et que bien évidemment tu ne m'a pas cru ?_

_- Oui…je m'en souviens pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que papa, assieds-toi s'il te plait et prends une part de pizza ça risque de prendre du temps._

_- Où est ce que tu veux en venir fiston ?_

_- Ce jour-là, tu avais raison, je ne l'étais pas, je ne le suis sans doute pas non plus aujourd'hui mais…_

_- Stiles ? Ma patience à des limites, je ne vais pas te coffrer pour ce que tu vas dire, je suis ton père ce soir, pas le shérif. _

_- Papa, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça s'il te plait laisses moi prendre mon temps. Je ne suis donc pas gay, enfin je ne crois pas mais…il y a ce garçon, ne cherche pas à savoir qui il est je ne te dirais rien. Mais il semblerait que…_

_- Je pense comprendre fiston, ne te force pas à le dire si tu ne te sens pas près. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas Scott pour l'amour du ciel dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui._

_Stiles sourit, soulagé de la réaction de son père._

_- Ce n'est pas Scott, ne t'inquiète pas. Papa ?_

_- Oui ?_

_-Le meilleur du monde tu es._

_- Meilleur fils je n'aurai pu rêver. »_


End file.
